


With All His Heart

by VixxN (KobutoriRisu)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M, Melmo safe, Unashamed use of the format of I Can See Your Voice, cat trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/pseuds/VixxN
Summary: How would you feel if you were told you were a Crown Prince, had to choose your husband, but your memories of your potential life partner had been removed for the entertainment of others?Jinyoung is not impressed, but what's a Crown Prince to do but go for the ride.





	1. Green Room

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my lovely, honest and excited beta reader, Ji_min_ie_pabo. ❤

_When Jinyoung was a child, everyone thought he had an imaginary friend._

 

_In the fae realm all sorts of things could come and go, and be and not be, and be seen and not seen, but since no one else ever saw, or spoke to, or in any way confirmed the existence of Jinyoung's friend; they thought that he was imaginary._

 

_It's not that Jinyoung didn't have real friends, so people thought that he invented one for company - Jinyoung had a lot of people who enjoyed his company. In fact it was almost the opposite. People liked Jinyoung a lot, but people meant a lot of noise, and Jinyoung liked the quiet._

 

_He liked to vanish off into the forest and read books, and it was at these times Jinyoung said he saw his friend. People thought that it was his way of making sure no one worried about him being by himself so much, because he was a conscientious and thoughtful child and while frequently disobedient and difficult, as most children were, he didn't want to cause people to worry._

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Jinyoung woke up, disoriented. The room that greeted his eyes was unfamiliar. He looked around and was in what looked to be a green room, but in all honesty he couldn't remember how he got here, or where he was. He was dressed in clothing he recognised, khaki pants and a soft, fluffy white jumper, but he didn't even remember getting up in the morning, let alone getting dressed and travelling to some studio.

 

There was a PD he recognised from JYPE who smiled at him when he stirred.

 

“The Fae King will be here soon, he'll explain everything.”

 

What? Fae King? Jinyoung was even more confused.

 

“Just wait here,” she said, disappearing out the door.

 

Shortly after, JYP came into the room, beaming.

 

“Jinyoung!” he said cheerfully. “Welcome back.”

 

“Uh,” Jinyoung began.

 

JYP waved a hand. “Okay first of all, yes, I'm the Fae King, and second of all, I've tampered with your memories, which is why you are completely confused right now. Just be patient and let me explain.”

 

“What do you mean, you're the Fae King and you've tampered with my memories?” Jinyoung protested.

 

JYP stared levelly at him a moment. “What part of be patient and let me explain escaped you?”

 

Jinyoung stared levelly back at him. “How patient do you think you'd be in this situation?”

 

“Fair point,” JYP conceded, “nevertheless, just let me explain and it will all become clear. Well,” JYP paused and grinned, “clearer, anyway.”

 

Jinyoung continued to stare flatly at him.

 

“You're a great kid,” JYP laughed. “Okay, so, where do I start? Well, first of all, there are two realms, the human realm and the fae realm. You don't currently remember the fae realm, but that doesn't make it any less real. I'm the King, and you're the Crown Prince.”

 

“I'm what?” Jinyoung interrupted. “That's ridiculous. You aren't my father. I know who my father is.”

 

“Well....” JYP said. “You know who your mortal father is. But I'm still your father.”

 

Jinyoung screwed his face up into an expression that clearly conveyed he thought JYP had lost his mind. JYP laughed again.

 

“Just go with it. I'm the King, you're the Crown Prince.”

 

“Okay, sure,” Jinyoung replied with a shrug.

 

“And you're about to get married.”

 

“I what now?”

 

“It's time, you're of age, and you need to get married and come home.”

 

“So you're planning to marry me off to a fairy princess? There's a bit of a flaw in your plan,” Jinyoung said, folding his arms.

 

“Fairy prince,” JYP replied. “I'm not an idiot.”

 

At this point in time Jinyoung begged to differ, but at least this story of JYP's was interesting.

 

“Fairy prince,” Jinyoung repeated. “Okay then.”

 

“So...” JYP pondered, looking at the ceiling, “... quite a few years ago,” he returned his gaze to Jinyoung, “I told you I was going to arrange your marriage for you. We can't have the Crown Prince marrying just anyone, it has to be the right person from the right Court to keep the peace in both realms.”

 

“Sure, of course,” Jinyoung agreed, still finding the whole thing ludicrous.

 

“But then I had a cunning plan. A plan so cunning you could stick a tail on it and call it a fox. I've done better than arrange a marriage for you,” JYP announced cheerfully.

 

“How's that then?” Jinyoung asked politely.

 

“Turns out I found six excellent princes for you, all of whom agreed to marry you, if you chose them.”

 

“Six? Quite a smorgasbord of princes,” Jinyoung said.

 

JYP stopped and looked at him. “You still don't believe me, do you?”

 

“No,” Jinyoung answered truthfully.

 

JYP sighed. “Anyway, keep listening. So you agreed to an arranged marriage, and the six princes agreed to marry you.”

 

“All right,” Jinyoung said. “So now I have to choose one of the princes?”

 

“You got it!” JYP said.

 

“And get married.”

 

JYP nodded.

 

“Bringing peace and prosperity to both realms.”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Got a question.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Why can't I remember any of this?”

 

“Because I tampered with your memories.”

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“AHA!” JYP said exuberantly, standing. “Because that's where the cunning part of the plan is! Where's the fun in you just picking a prince and getting married? Our people like a bit of excitement, so I've made it more exciting!”

 

Jinyoung waited for more information, but JYP didn't elucidate any further. He held out a hand. Jinyoung took it and was pulled to his feet and out the door.

 

JYP continued to pull him along, and then left him at the end of a corridor. The PD was waiting and smiled at him again.

 

“Come in when it's time!” JYP said disappearing down the corridor.

 

“What is even happening?” Jinyoung asked the PD. She just smiled again and attached a battery unit and microphone to him.

 


	2. Round one

_At first Jinyoung was annoyed that people didn't believe him. What reason would he have to lie? But then he decided that his friend was special, and that if no one believed in him anyway, it was perfectly fine to keep him to himself._

_And so while people thought that Jinyoung was quietly reading alone, in truth he had a friend who would suddenly appear in the glade where Jinyoung liked to read, who would take Jinyoung by the hand and lead him on adventures._

_Jinyoung would try to sit at the base of a tree and read, but he would be cajoled by his friend into climbing it instead, and laughing they would sit in the branches and eat fruit. They would skip stones over placid water, and his friend would dive into deep pools, although Jinyoung was more content to dabble his feet and watch._

* ~ * ~ *

Jinyoung paced for a while, still not really buying what was going on, but also not convinced that JYP had completely lost his marbles. He tried speaking to the PD but she didn't engage, only telling him that when he went in, he was to go stand with JYP. After a few more minutes she indicated that he should go down the corridor, and somewhat dubiously, he did.

As Jinyoung walked down the corridor, the sound of applause grew louder. He could see six person-sized booths ahead of him to the left, four on top, two below, all in darkness, at the end of a bright empty area. They looked somewhat familiar.

He emerged into a round studio, complete with a smiling JYP, an audience, and a panel of familiar faces. Korean celebrities, including actors, comedians and idols were perched with anticipation on stools on his right, JYP ahead on the far side. In the presence of an audience, Jinyoung went automatically into professional mode, and wiped the uncertain expression on his face, replacing it with a benign smile and crossing over to stand with JYP.

He knew this studio. This is where I Can See Your Voice was filmed. But Yoo SeYoon, Leeteuk and Kim Jungkook were in the celebrity stage while JYP stood in their usual spot.

“Welcome, Park Jinyoung - Junior, Crown Prince of the Fae Realm!” JYP said enthusiastically. The audience clapped and made excited noises. The celebrities on stage did too, looking at Jinyoung with penetrating eyes.

“Thanks,” Jinyoung replied, not really sure what else to say at this point.

“So quickly, for the benefit of those tuned in, those in the studio, and our guest himself, let me explain a few things. All seven members of Got7 have been living and working together now for several years. None of them have yet spent the required time to be allowed to retain their memories of the fae realm, and since we are currently in the mortal realm they recall nothing, but they and their Courts all agreed to their potential match when they did have the requisite knowledge.

"In addition to not recalling the fae realm, however, Jinyoung also has temporarily had all memory of his time in the mortal realm with these six princes removed. Because it makes for better ratings.”

“You're here today to choose your husband,” JYP continued, turning to Jinyoung.

“Apparently,” Jinyoung said somewhat flatly, turning to look directly at JYP. The audience laughed. JYP patted him on the back.

“What kind of person have you imagined marrying?” JYP asked.

Jinyoung paused. He hadn't really imagined marrying anyone. At least, not with the memories he had intact at that point.

“Truthfully,” he said after thinking, “I just want someone who I can be myself with, but who'll also make me a better me. Someone who will stand with me and support me, but who isn't afraid to let me know when I'm wrong, and lead me into new experiences. Someone who I can be quiet with and someone I can laugh with. A partner in crime. But mostly? Someone I love and who loves me. Isn't that what everyone wants?”

“What if they can't cook?” Shindong asked from the celebrity stage. Everyone laughed.

Jinyoung looked at him judgementally.

“He's got a point,” Jang Do Yeon agreed with Jinyoung, turning a matching expression on Shindong who shrugged.

“Before we begin,” JYP said, “there will be three rounds. Each round you will be eliminating contestants until you're left with your final choice. You'll get... certain information to help you make your choice. I'll give you more details as we proceed.”

“This seems like a really terrible idea,” Jinyoung said.

“That's what makes great entertainment!” JYP laughed.

“You've been living and working with these six men for a few years now. They all agreed to potentially become your husband. None of you had any idea you were together for any other reasons than becoming the stars you are, but you had the very important opportunity to get to know each other without the pressure of marriage.”

Jinyoung squinted at JYP. “So why then have you made me forget them? If the point was to get to know each other, why does making me forget serve any purpose?”

“You really are the fun police sometimes, aren't you? Your knowledge of them is all part of the game, and the entertainment! And with that!” he announced loudly and excitedly, “let's introduce the six contestants!”

The crowd applauded and lights came on in the six booths. There was movement and six people stepped into the light.

Jinyoung looked quickly at them all. Apparently he knew them. Apparently he knew them well. They all looked kind of familiar and yet... he couldn't remember them. They all had completely expressionless faces, but even without expression it was quite apparent that they were all really, really good looking. Like, really good looking. Everyone he had seen in the fae realm was good looking, he presumed it was a fae thing, but these people... they were something else.

The first contestant was the tallest. Jinyoung thought he had a nice face, his slightly sleepy eyes looking back at Jinyoung as Jinyoung assessed him. His hair was a little mushroomy and a kind of ashy colour that suited him. He was dressed comfortably in a billowy black shirt, loose at the back and tucked in at the front into black jeans, and he had army boots on his feet.

The second contestant was shorter, although in all honesty Jinyoung wasn't really looking at his height. He was wearing pants that were very snug across his strong thighs, and a tank top showing off muscular arms. He had smooth dark hair and his large dark eyes were reminiscent of a puppy.

The third contestant had narrow eyes and dangerous looking cheekbones. His dark hair was swept back off his forehead. He was wearing dark coloured sneakers, jeans and a loose t-shirt under a leather jacket. Jinyoung wasn't sure if he should be scared or turned on.

The fourth contestant had light coloured eyes... or light coloured contact lenses? His hair was red. His legs were long and thin, clad in skintight jeans. He had a simple black t-shirt on under a bomber jacket with pale sleeves and a colourful pattern on the body of the jacket. He had really nice polished shoes with a Cuban heel. It was quite apparent he'd put the most thought out of the six into what he was wearing, and took pride in appearing stylish.

The fifth contestant was light blonde, a slightly ashy shade that matched well with his pale skin, his thick hair falling down over his forehead. He had a relatively slight frame which was somewhat swamped in his choice of oversized hoodie and skintight jeans with rips across the knees. He looked back at Jinyoung with calm eyes and Jinyoung tried not to blush. He was really pretty.

The sixth contestant was also dressed comfortably in a hoodie and jeans, and he'd chosen to wear desert boots. He had dark, soft looking hair, wide set eyes and even though he had an expressionless face, just like the others, he still somehow looked guileless which made Jinyoung want to protect him from this whole fiasco.

JYP turned to Jinyoung. “Round one. Before I removed your memories of them, I asked you to describe them all in a few words. I'll give you those words and then you'll eliminate one from the running.”

“This really seems like a horrible way of choosing a husband,” Jinyoung said, still a little more overwhelmed than he was trying to appear.

“Totally depends on your perspective,” JYP said cheerfully. “And in the interests of fairness,” Jinyoung wondered what was fair about any of this,“before we hear your words for them,” JYP went on “we're going to hear the words they agreed on for you.”

Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose and prepared himself.

“The words they agreed to that describe you are: reserved, determined, conscientious, savage, loving and affectionate.”

Jinyoung quickly turned and looked at the six men. Affectionate? Of all the words they could choose to apply to him, and they chose affectionate? Well he was, but only to people he really liked. This was the first hint he had that he actually did like any of them. That he apparently liked all of them, if they had had to agree amongst themselves to his words.

They were still looking back with expressionless faces. Jinyoung suspected the Fae King had a hand in their bland expressions.

“Savage and affectionate?” Kim Jungkook laughed. “Is he a prince or a kitten?”

“Now I'm imagining him attacking balled up pieces of paper and sitting on your lap, purring,” Do Yeon said, turning to look at him.

“There are worse things,” Jungkook replied.

“You make an excellent point,” Do Yeon conceded, turning back to face Jinyoung and JYP.

“I'm not sitting on his lap,” Jinyoung said.

There was laughter and Jungkook snapped his fingers regretfully.

“You would make an excellent cat,” JYP said thoughtfully, looking at Jinyoung.

“No,” Jinyoung said.

“Fun police. Okay, so here we go with the words. The way you described the contestants goes like this.”

“Number one you described as energetic, exuberant, playful, cheeky, good-natured, and soft-hearted.” The words as he listed them appeared on a screen to the side of the contestant.

“Number two is gregarious, charismatic, selfless, driven, kind and funny.”

“Number three you said is dependable, ambitious, assertive, passionate, serious and goofy.”

Goofy? Jinyoung narrowed his eyes as he looked at number three. He didn't look goofy. But who was he to argue with himself?

“Number four you say is fashionable, flamboyant, amiable, persistent, enthusiastic and cheeky.”

“Number five is quiet, contemplative, adventurous, authoritative, fun-loving and adorable.”

“And finally you described number six as dedicated, diligent, easy-going, cheerful, unassuming and mischievous.”

JYP looked at Jinyoung expectantly. “So for round one you have to eliminate one from the running.”

“That's all I get?”

“That's all you get,” JYP confirmed.

“I still think he needs to know which one can cook,” Shindong inserted.

“And who is rich,” Jungkook added, “so he can buy him a nice cat-tree.”

Jinyoung glared at them.

“Oooh,” Kim SangHyuk said. “You're in trouble. He might bite you.”

“Still worse things,” Jungkook said, winking.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes before turning back to contemplate his potential husbands, and the words his previous self had assigned to them.

“He should keep four,” Yoo SeYoon said. “They both know how to dress. They'll cut a swathe anywhere they go.”

“He should keep one,” Lee HongKi contributed. “He's kinda grumpy so a playful husband seems a good option.”

“Unless he kills him,” Leeteuk suggested.

“That's always a possibility. Okay, so five then. He's fun loving and adorable. Sounds like another kitten,” HongKi amended.

“Which raises the importance of a good cat-tree!” JungKook said triumphantly.

Jinyoung ignored them. This was important. All he had were words, and what he saw in front of him.

“Have you made a decision?” JYP asked.

Jinyoung regarded them all a moment longer, and then nodded.

“The contestant you're eliminating is...?”

Jinyoung looked straight at the fourth contestant. “Number four,” he said.

The lights in the booths went out, they shifted, the lower two spreading apart.

“Number four come forth!” JYP said.

The fourth contestant appeared, walking out into the centre of the arena. His face was animated like a normal person, and he smiled.

“Number four is known as BamBam,” JYP announced. “He likes cats, fashion, dabbing, and annoying you.”

BamBam laughed as he walked.

“How do you feel about being eliminated?” JYP asked.

“Honestly, I think there are better choices. He made a good decision,” BamBam replied.

“Who are the better choices?” Jinyoung asked quickly.

BamBam opened his mouth, but JYP quickly made a gesture and his mouth shut again and his hands dropped to his sides.

“Ooh, he's quick,” Leeteuk said admiringly.

“Nice try, Jinyoung,” JYP said.

Jinyoung shrugged.


	3. Round Two

_One day, with great excitement, his friend took him into a cave. The opening to the cave was only a narrow gap, only a narrow gap that two skinny-ribbed boys could just squeeze into. Jinyoung was a little worried, but the sparkle in his friend's eyes, and his promise that it was worth it, convinced Jinyoung on._

 

_And so he found himself in the darkness, following a small stream deeper, deeper to where there was no light at all. And there he found himself standing beneath thousands of tiny lights. Tiny lights like a sky full of stars, but it was a cave ceiling of glow worms._

 

_All he could see were the tiny, tiny lights. All he could hear was the slight movement of water, and his own breath. All he could feel was the cool, cool air on his skin, and the warm hand of his friend holding his own._

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

 

“So what is wrong with BamBam?” JYP asked Jinyoung.

 

“I'll tell you exactly what is wrong with BamBam,” Jinyoung said, looking out into the audience. He opened his mouth as if to continue speaking, but then paused before turning to face JYP again. “No, wait I won't. Because I don't remember.” He looked calmly at JYP.

 

“Not gonna let that one go are you?” JYP asked drily.

 

“Not anytime soon,” Jinyoung replied.

 

“Okay, so how about you tell us why you chose to eliminate BamBam then?” JYP rephrased his query.

 

“Well that's a completely different question,” Jinyoung answered. “Because my elimination of him in no way indicates that there is anything wrong with him. My decision lay in there being an issue with me. Based on the information I have about BamBam, the impression I get of him is that he is bright and lively and I think that I'm probably a bit too boring and quiet for him. I'd hate to feel like a weight holding someone down and that's what I feel I'd do. He deserves someone better suited to him, more vibrant and fun.”

 

BamBam smiled at Jinyoung, and then winked at a couple of girls in the audience, who giggled.

 

“That's probably not a bad assessment,” Do Yeon said, “from what I know of them.”

 

“An astute AND quick thinking future King? We won't know what to do with ourselves,” Jungkook said.

 

“Hey,” JYP protested. “Why do I get the feeling that you are insulting me?

 

“Perhaps he's more astute than you're giving him credit,” Leeteuk mused in a stage whisper to Jungkook.

 

“Can we go back to Jinyoung please?” JYP interrupted with a bit of a whine in his voice.

 

Jungkook and Leeteuk shrugged.

 

JYP sighed. “Right,” he said, turning back to BamBam. “You're out, kid.”

 

BamBam spread his hands. “Good luck,” he said to Jinyoung and saluted jauntily before strutting out the exit.

 

The audience applauded appreciatively and Jinyoung smiled. He already liked him. He hoped they were friends.

 

 

 

 

“So moving on to Round Two!” JYP said, drawing Jinyoung's attention back. “You get to watch some videos. Two years running we filmed you all in pairs talking for about ten minutes. You get to watch yourself with them, and when you're done, you'll be eliminating two more.”

 

Jinyoung blinked. “But that will take ages!” he said in surprise. “You want me to watch all these videos right now?”

 

“Well, just the ones of you and the remaining five, but yes,” JYP replied. “What is time to us? We're not in any hurry. This is a big decision you're making and frankly everyone is interested in the marriage of the Crown Prince.”

 

“You know this is really weird,” Jinyoung said.

 

“You have no idea what weird really is,” JYP grinned at him. “When you're the Fae King you'll really figure out what weird is. This, this is nothing.”

 

 

 

They seated Jinyoung in a comfortable chair with a large screen to watch. There was a screen over his head on which the audience and guests could watch with him as he viewed the videos.

 

They made him watch something called Got2Day and it was a bit disconcerting. He was watching himself doing something he couldn't remember, talking with people he couldn't remember, about things that he couldn't remember doing with them, but he tried to let that go and focus on what he was seeing.

 

It was quite apparent to him that he did indeed like them all. He laughed and he joked and he played with them. His own body language revealed that he liked them - he leaned towards each and every one of them as they talked, often touching them and letting them touch him. The way he was with them was different in every case though, and he kept an eye on his behaviour, as well as theirs, along with the words that were said in order to help make his decisions.

 

 

In regards to the first contestant, his name was Yugyeom, and it was quite apparent that he liked Yugyeom a lot.

 

The two of them seemed to thoroughly enjoy poking each other with sticks, but immediately laughed afterwards. He was surprisingly playful with Yugyeom, who it turns out was the youngest. He didn't look like the youngest.

 

Watching the first video they looked a bit flirty. There were things they said that drew Jinyoung's attention. Jinyoung jumped on Yugyeom's words when he said that he was trying to win Jinyoung. Jinyoung said that when he gets tired, even though Yugyeom is the youngest, he cares like an older brother.

 

And the end of the first video, when Yugyeom said, “No matter how much Jinyoung hates me, I love him,” Jinyoung didn't think he looked like he hated Yugyeom at all.

 

“Yugyeom is a good dongsaeng. I really like him,” he had responded. That seemed more like it.

 

“He likes me too much,” Yugyeom threw in. Jinyoung laughed at himself on the screen who heaved a pained sigh as Yugyeom made his escape.

 

“Oh my god,” Do Yeon had said. “Look at them, they're so cute! You have to keep him,” she said to Jinyoung. “Look how much you love each other.”

 

He pretty much agreed with her, although he did have a bit of doubt because Yugyeom said he found it easy to play with him because he had a brother the same age - was Jinyoung just playing with his little brother? He clearly liked Yugyeom, but he was conflicted what to do with him at this moment. He hoped it wasn't going to be this hard all the way.

 

 

The second contestant was called Jackson, and from the way they spoke to each other, Jinyoung concluded they were around the same age. He was curious to see contestant five popping his (rather attractively pink haired) head into their first video, before presumably being shooed back out again.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung bickered a lot good naturedly. Jinyoung seemed miffed about the time Jackson spent with BamBam. Was he jealous? Jinyoung was comfortable with Jackson, laughing and falling on to him quite contentedly. They looked like they had a fun time together. Jinyoung claimed that having met Jackson made him a better person.

 

What worried him was that in both videos they eventually devolved into Jackson making self deprecating comments about himself, and Jinyoung convincing him that he was a better person than he was letting himself believe. Jinyoung liked to care for people, and make them feel better about themselves, but would Jackson be too much work? They clearly got on, they clearly loved each other, but if Jinyoung was to believe everything that was happening, and he was going to become a king, he would need strength and support at his side. Was he going to get that from Jackson?

 

“Aww, good puppy,” SeYoon said.

 

“Say bow, won't you rock with him?” Hongki sang, altering the lyrics to his own song, and there was laughter. “You won't need a cat tree if you go with him. Although you might need to house train him,” he added in a normal speaking voice.

 

Jackson did seem like a puppy. Not just the big eyes, but the way he was, but while Jinyoung liked dogs, he just wasn't sure with him either.

 

 

 

The first thing that he noticed about Jaebeom, the third contestant, was that once he was animated, he was far less intimidating looking. He still had those dangerous looking cheekbones, but they were accompanied by a wide, cheerful smile and his cheeks became fuller, making him quite cute and a little soft looking. Unexpected.

 

They had an easy relationship, although from what they were saying it hadn't always been that way. They had been together longest, and they had seemed to have grown together coming to appreciate each other at an entirely different level.

 

“You shouldn't ask if we are friends. Being friends and having a deep relationship is quite different. Whatever I do, I think JB can see me through.”

 

He liked the rapport, the comfort, the openness and the softness between them. They giggled together, mirroring each other's actions, leaning back at the same time, laughing with their heads on the table together, as they reminisced about their life spent together so far.

 

That included talking about the past, when Jinyoung acknowledged he'd been a bit difficult, but Jaebeom had been able to put him in his place with his words. The Jinyoung on screen liked that. The current Jinyoung did too. Even more, he liked Jaebeom's admission that that went both ways, with Jinyoung being able to make Jaebeom reconsider when they had conflicting opinions.

 

“Oh yeah,” Sanghyuk had said watching them. “They're into each other, look at them.” Jinyoung agreed. He was definitely keeping Jaebeom in the running.

 

It was obvious this was someone that was going to be in his life forever. It was possible there could be more between them than just friendship.

 

 

 

Contestant five was called Mark, and he had that attractive pinkish hair colour in the first video. Despite the fact that the two of them kept claiming they were quiet and boring, watching the video he couldn't help but just think they were sweet. They were affectionate and cute, comfortable and snuggled into each other's space. Watching them together, Jinyoung found himself smiling.

 

“They're so adorable!!” Do Yeon squeaked. “I want to keep them. Can I keep them?”

 

“Do you have a cat tree?” Jungkook asked.

 

Do Yeon leaned over and punched him in the arm.

 

“Ow! It was just a question.”

 

In the second clip, Mark unfortunately did not have the pretty pink hair, and was making things difficult for Jinyoung. Jinyoung tried to get him to talk, as was the point of the video, but the Mark on screen was eating all the food (and threw away the fork that was meant to be for Jinyoung), disagreeing with him and not helping direct the conversation. The thing was, that the Jinyoung on camera was chuckling and looking at him with fondness. Around half way through, Jinyoung put his hands behind his head and leaned back, and Mark automatically mirrored the movement. When Jinyoung noticed that he had an itch on his head, without hesitation Mark leaned in for Jinyoung to scratch it for him. When Jinyoung bit him, Mark laughed happily. It was quite apparent, even in a bit of an odd mood, that Mark adored Jinyoung and the feeling was mutual.

 

What worried him in regards to Mark, was that even when he was being a bit difficult, the way Jinyoung was dealing with him was affectionately, like with an angry kitten. It was important to Jinyoung that he choose someone who could stand up against him when needed. Could Mark? Or was Jinyoung the boss of their relationship?

 

Another dilemma.

 

 

 

The final videos he watched were for the sixth contestant, Youngjae. They looked like two people who had a connection from where they grew up and the experiences they had, and were friends. They talked about food, about teasing each other, and about Mark.

 

He clearly liked the sixth contestant a lot, but there just wasn't that something extra that made him think maybe this was a person he would want to spend the rest of his life with; and even if this was a (mostly) arranged marriage, he still hoped for that kind of love.

 

Moreover, considering the stress and pressure he assumed would be ahead of his life, they didn't seem like they would be complimentary personalities. Jinyoung apologised to Youngjae, because apparently he'd hurt him in the past. While there was no ill intent, sometimes his direct personality was hurtful to Youngjae. It didn't really seem like a good match for Youngjae to become his husband.

 

 

 

“We'll give you some time to consider,” JYP said, waving a hand at the cubicles and drawing Jinyoung's attention back to the real people standing in the studio.

 

As he looked at the cubicles he started in surprise. They were wearing different outfits. At the same time something felt a bit off about himself, like the colours in the world briefly changed. He looked down at himself and he too was wearing a different outfit. He looked at JYP.

 

“Thought maybe you should see a different side of them. Your performance outfits tend to be more... dramatic than your usual clothes.”

 

They all looked a little dangerous now. It was a combination of the clothes, the hair and the make up, because they still bore the same expressionless faces.

 

Everyone was dressed in black, Jinyoung included. Gone was his soft white jumper, now he was wearing a black one and he raised an eyebrow at the tears in the sleeve and down the left hand side. His pants felt far more snug than he preferred to wear, and he resisted the urge to tug on them.

 

The first contestant,Yugyeom, was now wearing a leather jacket and his hair was still a little ashy, but it was more brown now. He looked like a bad boy like this, and Jinyoung liked it. He wasn't sure if he should.

 

Two, Jackson, now had platinum blonde hair swept back off of his forehead that, despite being completely unnatural, somehow looked like it belonged on him. He was dressed more simply than the others, just in a black shirt over his black pants, but his dramatic platinum hair stood out all the more for it.

 

At first Jinyoung thought three, Jaebeom, hadn't changed, still wearing a leather jacket over a t-shirt and jeans, but his hair colour was lighter, a dark auburn shade and his jeans were now black. He still looked a bit sexily scary, and was definitely the most dangerous looking of them all, which was so contrasting to the person Jinyoung had been giggling with on camera.

 

The biggest change in appearance was for number five, Mark. Gone was the comfortable soft look, instead he was wearing shiny pants with chains and belts hanging off them, a shirt that showed a tantalising triangle of belly, and that attractive pink hair. Pink was hardly a natural colour, but somehow it just looked right on him. Jinyoung kind of wished Mark would raise his arms so more of his belly was exposed by that shirt. Damn, but he was pretty.

 

Even six, Youngjae, somehow looked less guileless and less wholesome with a simple change in hairstyle, and a black jacket over a t-shirt.

 

Jinyoung didn't think the change of clothes was even remotely helpful. They all looked really hot.

 

 

 

He thought over his choices, and how he wanted his relationship to be. A king always needed someone they could depend on, support from someone they could trust; but they also needed a voice of opposition and a conscience to keep them from making mistakes.

 

More than that, Jinyoung simply did not like the idea of always being the one in charge in his relationship.

 

Sure, he wanted to have his way most of the time. He had enough clarity of mind and understanding of his own nature to be aware that he was a bit of a brat and liked to have things his own way. That said though, he needed someone who would let him have his way, but who could and would stand up against him when it was needed.

 

There were two decisions that Jinyoung found very easy. He knew that he was going to eliminate Youngjae, and that he was definitely keeping Jaebeom.

 

That left him with Yugyeom, Jackson and Mark; two of whom he could keep, and presumably find out more about them in the next round, and one he had to eliminate with what he knew now. He actually liked the way that he interacted with all three - he looked comfortable and happy, and laughed a lot with all of them.

 

Looking at Yugyeom as he stood there in his black leather jacket, appearing less like a sweet boy and more dangerous, Jinyoung could imagine Yugyeom standing up to him and pushing him against the wall. Jinyoung shook his head to clear his thoughts. He still wasn't sure that Yugyeom wasn't just a little brother. He might feel very weird about these thoughts when he remembered everything.

 

His interaction with Yugyeom seemed playful, but there was a vibe; there was something in the way he and Yugyeom were playing that he liked the look of. They had both a fun and a serious relationship that would keep things interesting. Also, when they stopped playing and got serious, it really looked like Yugyeom was quite capable of taking charge sometimes, and that Jinyoung could rely on him, even if he was younger. Plus Yugyeom was pleasantly tall and really cute.

 

Jinyoung looked at Jackson, and thought about what he had seen of himself with him. While he clearly liked the other man, there was something a little exhausting about him. Of course Jackson would have quiet times and was capable of deep thought, but he also came across as someone who needed a lot of attention, and was overly critical of himself. That could get very tiring for someone who was quiet and introspective like Jinyoung. He also had a feeling that he would rule the relationship, that he would always get his way with the other happily following him like a puppy. He wasn't so sure that that was what he needed in a partner, and especially in the role he apparently had in his future as a king.

 

Then there was the pink haired cutie. Jinyoung wondered if he was a little too soft. He clearly adored Mark and they were very comfortable in each other's spaces, but he thought that perhaps Mark was a bit of a pushover.

 

There were three things that were giving him pause about not eliminating Mark at this point, however.

 

Firstly, he was intrigued by the comments about Mark that he and Youngjae had made in their video. They said that Mark makes people act nicer. That he's an angel. Of particular note, was having heard himself state that that being with Mark makes him feel calm. He liked the idea of someone making him a better person.

 

Secondly, there was the fact that in his selection of words for the candidates, he had chosen authoritative for Mark. Even if he hadn't seen it on camera, Mark had a strength that Jinyoung clearly admired.

 

And thirdly, he was just so damn cute.

 

 

 

Jinyoung looked at JYP.

 

“Have you decided?” JYP asked.

 

“Yes,” Jinyoung replied, nodding.

 

“Which two are you eliminating?”

 

People were calling numbers at him. A cacophony of voices, each with their own opinions, but he wasn't changing his mind now.

 

“Number six,” Jinyoung said.

 

“Number six,” JYP repeated, “and...?”

 

“Number two,” Jinyoung finished.

 


	4. Round Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sick, and the plague with which I was afflicted claimed my creativity. But fear not! I rise once again and the tale continues.

_Jinyoung once asked his friend where he lived, and that was the only time he ever looked sad. Far away, he replied. Far away in the mortal realm._

 

_I have to come to the mortal realm soon, Jinyoung replied. I'll find you._

 

_But you won't, his friend replied. The mortal realm is so large, and time and distance matter there, not like here at all._

 

_But I'll come find you, Jinyoung said with certainty._

 

_You won't remember, his friend replied. When I'm there, I don't remember here at all._

 

_You don't remember me?_

 

_His friend shook his head. I don't remember here at all. I wake up in the morning, and I know that I was dreaming, but I can't remember the dream._

 

_I'm not a dream, Jinyoung said, pinching his arm._

 

_His friend laughed. You most certainly are not, but once you come to the mortal realm the fae realm is nothing more than a dream you can't remember. Not until your time arrives to return again._

 

_But you are here._

 

_I don't think I'm supposed to be._

 

_And Jinyoung was sad, because he didn't want to lose his friend._

 

_It's not that he didn't like his other friends, because of course he did. But this one was special, and no one else even knew that he was real, and one day neither would Jinyoung._

 

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

“Six and two, come down,” JYP said, and the two turned and exited their cubicles. Once again the cubicles rearranged themselves and the lower two spread apart, allowing the two men to walk into the centre of the room.

 

“Six, as you now know, is called Youngjae. He's a proud dad to a maltese called Coco, enjoys playing the piano, sleeping in, and thinks cucumbers are the devil's handiwork.”

 

“Two is Jackson. He is athletic and a champion fencer, is fluent in four languages, can't tolerate spicy food and has a tendency to make friends with everyone within 30 seconds.”

 

“So what was wrong with these two?” JYP asked Jinyoung. Jinyoung just looked at him. JYP sucked on his teeth for a moment and then sighed. “So why did you eliminate Youngjae and Jackson?” he rephrased.

 

Jinyoung smiled, satisfied. “It's complicated,” he said, “but it was a combination of what I saw of them, what I saw of me when I was with them, and what I thought a relationship with them would be like, both from a personal perspective, but also as the kind of support I will need as a person if I'm to become a king. From the videos its pretty apparent I love both of them, but from what I've been able to glean so far, I feel that I combine better with the other three.”

 

“How do you feel about that, Youngjae?” JYP asked.

 

“Seems reasonable to me,” Youngjae replied with a wide smile.

 

“And you Jackson? How do you feel?”

 

“Hurt,” Jackson said with an exaggerated pout and a wobbling bottom lip. “I can't believe I was eliminated _third_!” He then broke into a smile. “I think we make a great couple, but Jinyoungie always knows what's best and he's usually right.”

 

“Excuse you,” Jinyoung said, “I'm always right.”

 

Jackson laughed and Jinyoung grinned, already feeling perfectly comfortable with him. JYP wasn't exaggerating when he said Jackson makes friends in 30 seconds.

 

“Okay, you two,” JYP said, “get off my stage.”

 

Jackson and Youngjae waved, smiling at the crowd, and left.

 

 

 

“So, moving on to round three,” JYP said. “Time to get you lot involved!” he said happily, turning to the celebrity stage.

 

“It's about time,” Jungkook said. “We're not just here to be pretty.”

 

“Well you're not anyway,” SeYoon said, flicking his hair back. Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

 

“Who is going to see the information about number one?” JYP asked. The cameras zoomed in on HongKi.

 

“And number three?” The cameras zoomed in on Shindong.

 

“And number five?” The cameras zoomed in on Do Yeon.

 

“This is rigged,” Sanghyuk said. “She gets her favourite.”

 

“You don't get to keep him, even if he isn't chosen,” Leeteuk said to her.

 

“He might like to come home with me,” she replied sassily. “He could sit on my sofa and I'd pat him.”

 

“I don't think that's how this works,” Jungkook added.

 

“If you say anything else about cat trees, I will end you.”

 

Jungkook held up his hands.

 

 

 

 

The three celebrities moved to podiums in the middle of the arena. The three contestants moved out of sight from their places in the cubicles. As soon as they were out of sight Jinyoung felt that shift in the world again, like colours had changed. This time he was not surprised that, when they reappeared moments later, they were wearing different clothing, and so was he.

 

Yugyeom appeared first. His hair was raven black, his bangs falling down over his eyes. He had a white shirt on under a black double breasted blazer which was open, exposing the pure white shirt underneath as he walked. It was hard not to watch his long legs however, in the shiny leather pants he wore, that demanded attention. Yugyeom had a great pair of legs.

 

Jaebeom was dressed relatively simply. He had on a well tailored black suit with satin lapels, with a simple black turtleneck on underneath. His leather shoes were black and white, which drew the eye. Jinyoung had to admit he enjoyed the journey as his eye travelled back up from the shoes, appreciating broad shoulders as his gaze returned to Jaebeom's rather attractive face. Jaebeom's dark hair was off his face again, but instead of being brushed back from his forehead, it curved sideways, and his bangs curled back in over his forehead to one side.

 

Mark wore pants that were simple, black and not attention drawing, and he wasn't wearing a jacket. The drama in his attire came from the beautiful velvet shirt he wore, a dark blue with an elaborate pattern in muted iridescent teal, purple and magenta that changed with the light. Loose and comfortable, the sleeves partially covered his hands. The v of Mark's pale skin drew Jinyoung's gaze up, up to his beautiful pale face, which seemed to look even paler under messy cherry red hair.

 

Jinyoung himself was in a perfectly fitted black suit, which like Jaebeom's, bore satin lapels, shiny and smooth. He had on a white shirt, with a black satin cravat falling down the front that matched his lapels. He felt comfortable in his clothing and knew he looked amazing. Without having even thought about it, he was aware he was standing even straighter than normal.

 

It was interesting that while what each of them was wearing was by all means red carpet worthy, they were all so different. The outfits revealed a part of who they all were and felt like a formal upgrade of what Jinyoung had seen them first appear in. Yugyeom liked to wear clothing that worked with him when he moved, Jaebeom preferred to dress simply, with a bit of an edge, and Mark favoured clothing that was loose and comfortable.

 

The three joined their respective celebrity, standing to their side. They really all were spectacularly handsome, and they looked amazing in their red carpet looks. He wasn't going to be eliminating anyone on the basis of him not finding them attractive.

 

The contestants still held blank expressions, but their eyes were trained on Jinyoung, as if they were trying to convey something to him. He supposed they probably were. They knew him, they knew each other, they knew their relationships. They all would have their opinion, and whether or not they even wanted Jinyoung to choose them.

 

He couldn't read them though. Without even micro-expressions to attempt to interpret, they could have been cast out of marble, excepting for the fact they breathed and blinked and showed other signs of life. He didn't have any idea what any of them were trying to tell him.

 

 

 

The celebrities opened files in front of them, and each placed headphones over their ears. All three smiled and nodded knowingly after listening to whatever it was only they got to hear. They took off their headphones and looked at JYP and Jinyoung.

 

“So let us begin round three. You all have access to some information about the remaining contestants. Why don't you start by giving Jinyoung some basic facts about them,” JYP requested of the three celebrities.

 

“Contestant one is your junior,” HongKi started, referring to the notes he had. “He's three years younger than you and was born in the year of the Ox, a Scorpio by western horoscope. In his life among mortals he was raised in Gyeonggi-do, Korea.”

 

“Contestant three is a year older than you, born in the year of the Rooster and is a Capricorn,” Shindong informed. “He was raised in Korea in Gyeonggi-do.”

 

“Contestant five was raised in California in the United States. He is also a Rooster, one year older than you, and is a Virgo,” Do Yeon said, before looking up with a smile.

 

“What about their blood types?” JYP asked.

 

The three celebrities referred to the information in front of them again.

 

“A,”

 

“A,”

 

“A,”

 

“Whoa, okay is the whole group A?” Sanghyuk asked.

 

JYP paused, presumably listening to his headset and then shook his head. “No, none of the other three are A. They were B, B, O.” He turned to Jinyoung. “Two from the same area, two of the same Chinese horoscope, all three are the same blood type. These three share several statistical commonalities. All being A blood type though, do you think there is something to that?” he asked Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung shrugged. “I have no idea if horoscopes or blood type theory really says anything about a person's personality, but maybe it does? If I remember correctly, blood type theory suggests that while, as an O, I can get on with any blood type, I'm best matched with A. I like to think I understand myself and what I want in a partner, so perhaps there is something that they all share that has lead me to keep these three to this point? I don't know. I could answer that question better if I really remembered them all. It does seem to support the choices I've made so far.”

 

“Or,” JYP said cheerfully, “it could be pure coincidence!”

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes a moment, resisting the urge to step on JYP's foot.

 

“Anyway,” JYP said, and Jinyoung opened his eyes again, “how about some more... personal details?” JYP said addressing the three celebrities again. “Cold facts are one thing, but what do you have that could sway our Prince in your contestant's favour?”

 

HongKi started. “If it isn't enough that you know Yugyeom is supportive when he needs to be, and easy going when he doesn't, it's pretty apparent that he's a total cutie. You're always chasing him around and threatening him, but you'd cut a bitch if someone else hurt him. He'll keep you energised! He has trouble standing still and is usually dancing. You know you won't get bored with him.”

 

“No,” Shindong disagreed. “He needs to choose JB. They've been together longest. They've had time to disagree and fight and have come out the other side stronger for it. Jaebeom even said their relationship is indestructible,” he waved a hand at the information in front of him, “and that they'll be buried side by side. Sounds like a perfect choice to me.”

 

Buried side by side? How close WAS their relationship?

 

Do Yeon turned to Shindong. “You don't just marry the person you've known longest,” she protested, “they're all close to each other.” She turned to Jinyoung. “Mark is your best choice. You mightn't have known him as long, but you're inseparable. You two hug when you're reunited after travelling somewhere in separate cars! When you all had the opportunity to get something off your chests and tell someone something without repercussions, he didn't say anything negative, he chose to tell you he loves you!”

 

Jinyoung blinked and looked at Mark. He did that?

 

“They all love you. You're their self confessed mother,” Shindong argued. “And Jaebeom is their father. And he doesn't just love his kids, he loves cats. Not only does he have several of his own, he can't walk past a random cat without stopping to have an in depth conversation with it. He's a dad in waiting.”

 

“When Mark isn't keeping quiet and minding his own business, he's a ball of energy who enjoys snowboarding and diving off cliffs and riding rollercoasters and all those sorts of things that will keep your adrenaline pumping. You won't be able to fall into an introspective black hole with him by your side, ” Do Yeon said waving her hands energetically in the air.

 

“Okay that's time!” JYP interrupted before anyone could say anything more.

 

Jinyoung blinked several times, the feeling of being overwhelmed returning.

 

“Who are you going to eliminate?” JYP asked him.

 

“Now?” Jinyoung asked plaintively, head spinning.

 

“I'll let you ask a question of them directly,” JYP said, “but you are not allowed to ask them how they feel about you. That would be cheating.”

 

“Of course it would,” Jinyoung muttered.

 

He closed his eyes and took some calming breaths and then started to think seriously. This was an important opportunity. He could ask anything as long as it didn't involve how they felt about him. He smiled, and his eyes lifted to look at the three contestants. **  
**  
“If I don't choose you,” Jinyoung said, “which one of the others should I choose?” There was no response from any of them. He looked at JYP. JYP was looking at him assessingly.

 

“It's a valid question,” Leeteuk said.

 

“Fine,” JYP replied and waved his hand.

 

“Mark-hyung,” Yugyeom immediately said.

 

“Mark,” Jaebeom said.

 

“Jaebeom,” Mark said.

 

“Time to eliminate someone,” JYP said without any further preamble.

 

Jinyoung looked up at the cieling, contemplating, and blew out a breath.

 

Voices started calling numbers at him. It was a cacophony. It was meaningless white noise. Jinyoung screwed his eyes up, tilting his head. It was hard. It was hard, but he knew who should go now. The next decision though...

 

He lowered his gaze, casting one last look over the three of them.

 

“And you're eliminating...?” JYP prompted.

 

“One,” Jinyoung said, settling his gaze on the person in question. “Yugyeom.”

 

JYP nodded and gestured to Yugyeom.

 

Yugyeom's face became animated and he grinned widely. “When you remember, you're going to be so mad at yourself for keeping me this long.”

 

Jinyoung chuckled before looking at him searchingly. “I don't know,” he said. “I don't think I will.”

 

Yugyeom's grin dropped a bit and he blushed, looking away awkwardly.

 

Jinyoung's smile widened.

 

“So, your thoughts on your elimination, Yugyeom?” JYP asked.

 

Yugyeom shrugged jerkily. “It could have been fun, but I think he's left the best choices to last.”

 

JYP nodded. “HongKi is right though. His life wouldn't be boring with you.”

 

“I'll make sure to regularly annoy him in the future then,” Yugyeom said, his wide grin returning.

 

JYP laughed. “See that you do,” he said, waving a hand dismissively, and Yugyeom departed with a wave and a cute little nose wrinkle at Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung blew out a breath. Just two to go.

 

 

 

“One last decision remains,” JYP said. “This time you need to tell us who you are going to keep.”

 

Jinyoung waited for more information.

 

“As in, now,” JYP said.

 

“I don't get anything more?” Jinyoung replied, surprised.

 

“No,” JYP said, “we don't have all day.”

 

“That's not what you said before. You said no one was in a hurry and this is an important decision.”

 

JYP shrugged. “That was before. You've got enough to go on. Choose.”

 

Jinyoung was a bit shaken. He'd been hoping for at least a little more to help him choose between the two. He was clearly close to both of them, and comments seemed to indicate that they were the best two for him. How was he supposed to choose between them though, without his emotions driving the decision? It was impossible. Some idea of how he felt about them would have been useful beyond measure.

 

They were both looking at him with those beautiful faces, blank of emotion. Honestly, from what he'd learned, either of them would suit him, both as a support for his future role as King, but also as his lover. But, surely he had a preference? He didn't even know. Did one of them make his toes curl? Had he been pining all this time for one of them? Had he been in a relationship with one of them all along? How was he to know without his memories?

 

He was panicking, he realised. He made himself breathe. He made himself breathe, and he made himself consider all the information he had.

 

He considered the words he had chosen for them. He considered the information he'd just heard. But mostly, he considered the videos he had watched. The only clues to how he felt about the two lay in his interactions with them, and while he clearly adored Mark, there was something about the closeness between himself and Jaebeom. There wasn't any awkwardness, they seemed so comfortable together. Yugyeom had said Mark over Jaebeom, but...

 

He looked into Jaebeom's eyes, and a small smile came to his own lips. Jaebeom would be a good choice. Jinyoung was certain of it. He thought he was about ready to answer JYP.

 

He looked over at Mark again and... with his breath, Mark moved a tiny amount. There was a flickering of the studio lights in his dark eyes, like fireflies on a moonless night, or glow worms on a cave ceiling. Beautiful, magical and brilliant. For a moment Jinyoung was immobilised by déjà vu. A memory desperately trying to return. A memory that he couldn't reach, but the feelings inside of himself were so strong and he felt safe and warm and happy.

 

He drew a deep, shuddering breath as he broke free of the immobilisation. “Mark,” he heard himself saying, responding to the feelings trying to escape from himself. “I choose Mark.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the JinGyeom readers who commented. I'm sorry to have dashed your hopes. But I do have a JinGyeom in the works, so keep an eye out for that. :)


	5. Duet

_Princes living in the mortal realm always forgot. They were all of them sent while they were still young, to live and learn and understand mortals, because mortals were their citizens too; and they needed to be able to understand and care for them when they were older and responsible for the people of both realms._

 

_So when the time came for him to live in the mortal world, as all fae Princes were to do, Jinyoung forgot the realm of the fae, as all fae Princes did. He forgot the realm of the fae, and with it the friend that only he knew was real._

 

 

 

 

'And so we have a decision!” JYP said triumphantly.

 

There was wild cheering from the audience and the celebrities went into various states of excitement as well. The three celebrities at the podiums rejoined the others in their part of the stage, and joined in on the celebrations. Do Yeon particularly looked completely satisfied.

 

Jinyoung was still shaken. Uncertain as to what his feelings were, no memories of any of these men he'd been choosing from, or of the realm he was one day to rule. But it was done.

 

JYP quieted the noise with hand gestures. The podiums had been quietly removed while the ruckus occurred, and now there was just the two final contestants standing in the middle of the arena.

 

JYP turned to Jinyoung. “I shall free your betrothed momentarily,” he said, “but first let us hear from the final eliminated contestant, JB.”

 

JYP gestured, and as Jaebeom was released from the enchantment he smiled ruefully.

 

“Your thoughts, Jaebeom?” JYP said. “You made it all the way to the end.”

 

“I should never have gotten my hopes up,” Jaebeom replied with a shake of his head. “Even take away all of Jinyoung's memories and he is still drawn to Mark. I knew early on that he was going to be competition. I had all that time with Jinyoung when it was just the two of us, but we fought so much. By the time we settled down and became what we are now, there was Mark, and instead of fighting _with_ Jinyoung, I was fighting for his affections.”

 

Jinyoung blinked a few times. Jaebeom liked him. He still didn't really know how Mark felt. Jaebeom liked Jinyoung, and Jaebeom apparently thought Jinyoung liked Mark, but did Mark like him back? Jinyoung looked at Mark, who was still expressionlessly staring in his direction.

 

“Do you think he'll make a good partner for our future King?” JYP asked, drawing Jinyoung's gaze back to Jaebeom.

 

Jaebeom nodded, looking at Jinyoung. “He will. I'm glad that if I had to lose, I lost to him.”

 

“Jinyoung?” JYP addressed him, and Jinyoung looked at him a bit vaguely. “Can you tell us what made you choose Mark over Jaebeom?”

 

Jinyoung just looked at JYP a bit helplessly. “I don't know if I can explain it in words,” he apologised. “I just _had_ to.”

 

“Just had to,” JYP repeated, clearly dissatisfied with the response.

 

Jinyoung shrugged. “I just...” he closed his eyes and screwed his face up, trying to find the words. He opened his eyes. “I just had to,” he repeated, shrugging again.

 

“Okay fine,” JYP said. “Well, JB, that's all you're getting it seems. He _had_ to.”

 

Jaebeom laughed. “I told you. Drawn to Mark. I'm not surprised at all.”

 

“Well perhaps Mark will have something more to say about it,” JYP said. “Anyway, you can go and relax. Have a cupcake or something. Do we have cupcakes?” he paused, listening to his headset. “We've got something. Snacks. Go eat.”

 

Jaebeom smiled at Jinyoung, and gave a short nod. Jinyoung smiled weakly and returned the gesture. Jaebeom turned his attention to the crowd, waving as he left the arena.

 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung watched Jaebeom leave, and then shyly looked at the ground, pressing his lips together, before raising his eyes to look at Mark nervously.

 

Mark was still motionless. Waiting. JYP gestured towards him, and before JYP even opened his mouth to speak, Mark was in motion.

 

He broke into a beautiful, joyous smile and practically flew the few steps it took for him to reach Jinyoung. He stopped in front of him, his smile blinding, and gently placed his hands on either side of Jinyoung's face. He looked deep into his eyes, and Jinyoung forgot to breathe.

 

Mark's smile gentled and he leaned in and kissed Jinyoung.

 

At first Jinyoung was a little shocked. He didn't remember Mark, he was being kissed by a stranger, albeit a very attractive one, but that only lasted a moment. The feel of Mark's lips on his was somehow perfect, and his absent memories weren't required for him to feel that it was just right. His hands naturally slid onto Mark's waist as his eyes closed and he kissed Mark in return.

 

Because this was a kiss of true love.

 

And since this was a kiss of true love, and Mark was a fairy prince, the enchantments on Jinyoung were broken.

 

He staggered back, away from Mark, as memories flooded back into his mind. He stared into middle distance, memories of his time with Got7, with Mark, rushing into his head. He remembered that morning, he remember the months and years before, he remembered it all.

 

Then older memories, memories long repressed with stronger enchantment returned too. Memories that were supposed to be impossible for him to regain. He remembered the fae realm, he remembered his time there, before. He remembered that JYP was indeed his father, and the King; and that he himself was the Crown Prince. He remembered everything.

 

But of course, Jinyoung was a fairy prince too, and so too the enchantment preventing Mark from remembering the realm of the fae was broken. Mark was also overcome with memories, staggering back as they flooded in.

 

Mark recovered first, having fewer memories to regain. He looked up at Jinyoung in wonder, and his face lit up with a hopeful smile. Which is what greeted Jinyoung's gaze when his brain had had enough time to deal with the assault of forgotten memories, and in astonishment he lifted his eyes to look at Mark again.

 

Standing before him, Jinyoung could see the fifth contestant, he could see Mark his bandmate and friend, and he could see the boy that no one else had known was real. They were all smiling hopefully at him.

 

“Mark...” Jinyoung said.

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark replied, the name catching in his throat.

 

“Mark...” Jinyoung repeated, as a smile broke out across his face.

 

“My Jinyoung. My Jinyoungie,” Mark replied, tears filling his eyes. He launched himself at Jinyoung, throwing himself bodily into Jinyoung's arms. Jinyoung caught him, as Mark, laughing even as he cried, wrapped his legs around Jinyoung's waist. Jinyoung started to laugh too as he spun Mark around in circles.

 

After a few turns Jinyoung lowered Mark to the ground, and they grasped each other's hands tightly.

 

“I thought you were going to choose JB. I honestly thought you were going to choose JB.”

 

“I almost did.”

 

“What changed your mind?”

 

“I don't know. There was light in your eyes, and I felt like I did when we were together back then. Perhaps it was a miracle.”

 

“You're the miracle,” Mark whispered. “You said you would find me, and you did.”

 

“We found each other,” Jinyoung replied softly.

 

“I never believed it would happen,” Mark said. “When I was here I couldn't remember there and when you came here you wouldn't remember there, and without our memories of there we would never remember each other. How could we possibly find each other? But you're here. My Jinyoungie. My miracle.”

 

Mark was still smiling that hopeful smile. Jinyoung realised that even with all that had happened, Mark didn't really have the confirmation of how Jinyoung truly felt. Mark had kissed him, set all their memories free and was now smiling at him with a hopeful smile like there was even the remotest chance Jinyoung wouldn't reciprocate his feelings

 

His Mark. He'd always been his Mark. Jinyoung just hadn't realised.

 

Jinyoung freed his hands from Mark's, and cupped his face as Mark had to him before. He ran his thumbs over Mark's cheeks, still slightly damp from his tears, as he smiled into Mark's eyes. Mark placed his hands over Jinyoung's. Jinyoung smiled fondly at him and reconnected their lips. With his kiss he let Mark know exactly how he felt. Mark's arms slipped around his waist, pulled Jinyoung in tight and he returned the kiss with his soft, warm lips and with all his love.

 

They might never have kissed before this night, but that wasn't holding them back as they kissed slow and sensual, pressing into each other tightly and letting the kiss do all the talking for them.

 

 

 

 

The onlookers were all quite aware the two were lost in their own world and had completely forgotten they weren't alone.

 

“Were... were they in a relationship before?” Shindong asked, turning to look at JYP.

 

“No,” JYP answered with a stunned shake of his head, without taking his eyes off the couple.

 

Shindong looked over at the pair again. “Well, they certainly are now.”

 

“Seems that way,” JYP replied. He turned and looked at the celebrity stage. They were all standing, bewildered expressions on their faces. He grinned. “I guess I'm better at this than I thought!”

 

JYP looked into the cameras. “Well, that is that,” he said. “I guess we have to arrange a big ass wedding, but otherwise, we're done.”

 

Jinyoung hadn't really heard what they were saying, but JYP's final statement made it's way into Mark's perception and he broke the kiss. “Not quite,” he said, turning to JYP.

 

Everyone turned to look at them again.

 

Mark dropped to one knee and looked up at Jinyoung. “Park Jinyoung, will you marry me?” he asked. “Not because you have to, because you agreed to an arranged marriage, and not because you chose me without your memories in a game show; but because I love you, and you love me. Because I will always be by your side and support you and help you, and you will make me a better version of me. Because you want to spend forever with me, letting me lead you into adventures, and giving me somewhere warm and loving to come home to. Will you marry me?”

 

“Of course I will,” Jinyoung replied without pause, hauling Mark back to his feet and smiling lovingly at him. He hadn't known what he felt for Mark, he hadn't really understood until this night. The word love had existed between them, but there is love and there is love, and now he truly knew the difference. He loved Mark, he was in love with Mark, and Mark loved him.

 

Jinyoung didn't listen to anything else that JYP said as he continued to gaze adoringly at Mark. Eventually JYP herded them down the corridor back to the PD at the end.

 

She smiled. “Congratulations, your Highnesses,” she said, bowing from the waist.

 

That was something Jinyoung was going to have to get used to again. But he was going to get to get used to it with Mark by his side.

 

 

 

 

_When Jinyoung was a child, everyone thought he had an imaginary friend; but the friend was real and nothing - not time, nor space, nor memory loss, nor enchantments - could stop him from loving Jinyoung forever, with all his heart._

 


End file.
